


Say My Name

by Raesan



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raesan/pseuds/Raesan
Summary: When Yuki’s name slipped past Mafuyu’s lips, Uenoyama’s heart cracked a little.
Relationships: Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 147





	Say My Name

When Yuki’s name slipped past Mafuyu’s lips, Uenoyama’s heart cracked a little.

“I-I’m, sorry, I didn’t…” Mafuyu’s voice was quiet, shame present in his tone. Uenoyama placed his hands gently on Mafuyu’s, slowly stopping the movements between them. The blush was noticeably bright on both of their cheeks, even with only the moonlight blanketing the room.

It was uncomfortably quiet for a couple minutes, with only Mafuyu’s short breaths puffing into the air, and Uenoyama’s fingers tapping impatiently on the blankets.

Uenoyama knows. He knows that he’s not his first. Whether it be loving words, gentle kisses, or passionate sex, he knows there was someone else. Someone Mafuyu never fell out of love with. Someone still attached to his memories.

He knows Mafuyu’s going through the worst thing he could ever imagine. He tries his best to understand the pain he feels, even if he can’t express it properly. And he knows it’s completely selfish, but he can’t stop the bitter tasting jealousy snaking its way up through his throat and out through his mouth.

“Do you love me as much as him?” His voice cracked, and he couldn’t believe his ears. He was afraid to look up, as he felt Mafuyu’s arms stiffen around him.

He bit his tongue so hard he could taste the blood escaping through the wound he just made.

 _What the hell did I just say?_ He thought, as his heart was beating so hard that his ears were also drumming to the quick rhythm. He clenched his fists and turned away from Mafuyu, ashamed to look at him, afraid to see what kind of expression he was giving.

It was quiet for a couple minutes until Mafuyu shakily let out a breath.

“No.” The short response cut through Uenoyama’s heart like a hot knife, twisting in and out repeatedly. He was about to pull away until Mafuyu gripped his arms forcefully, holding him in place.

“I love you but it's different. I couldn't compare my love for you and my love for him because you're two different people.” Uenoyama’s head snapped up then to see the tears slowly falling down Mafuyu’s face. His breath hitched and he immediately grabbed his cheeks between his hands, frantically brushing away the tears that were escaping Mafuyu’s beautiful eyes.

“Mafuyu, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.” He apologized, kissing his forehead and caressing him gently.

“I’m the one who should apologize.” Mafuyu admitted, leaning into Ue’s touch and kissing the palm of his hand. The softness of Mafuyu’s lips burned his skin, the intense feeling making him shiver.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” He choked out, as Mafuyu stared into his eyes now.

“I love Yuki, but I also love you. I love you more than anything in the world right now.” He assured, and Uenoyama’s heart leapt up into his throat as Mafuyu grabbed between them again, delicately pulling him closer. His hands were careful, but rough from the callous’ building on his fingertips.

“Mafuyu…” He breathed out, his eyelids lidding his blown-out pupils.

“You’re perfect to me. You’re always gentle and so kind. You treat me better than anyone. And I love you.” He gripped him harder then, and Uenoyama launched himself at his lips, kissing him deep, his tongue pushing through and caressing Mafuyu’s.

“Fuck, I love you too.” He breathed between kisses, pushing Mafuyu against the sheets, reaching down to pleasure him now.

“R-Ritsuka.”

**Author's Note:**

> Given makes me feel some type of way. #mafuyu/uenoyama


End file.
